Po's Piano
by CrowsDelight
Summary: Po recently recieved a Piano from a foreign merchant. As he plays, he replays certain memories throughout his life. What are they? Read and find out.


The piano

**Remember when-**

The older panda walked up to the large instrument, dragging a small box with him so that he could sit. Recently, a merchant coming in from the ocean to the far east came upon the Valley of Peace, bringing items with him that none of the villagers knew existed. There were foreign fruits, machinery (which Po was greatly against since his fight with Shen), and other strange items. However, one large musical box had caught Po's attention. It had four legs, and when the panda pressed one of its keys and heard its sound, he took it. And from then on, Po the panda and Dragon Warrior had become somewhat obsessed with the musical item.

**Remember her-**

And as his hands found their way up and down the keyboard, his mind wandered somewhere completely different. Was this the magic that the merchant spoke of?

His mind wandered to his wife, strangely a tiger of all people. She was strong, loving, enduring, the most skilled person in Kung Fu he ever knew, and the most hardcore woman he ever met. He smirked for a quick moment as he remembered that it was only he who got through her stubborness.

_The events following the defeat of the peacock Shen were filled with nothing but happiness. The city people even held a celebration in honor of the Dragon Warrior and the Masters. There were fireworks, dances, and ohhhh the exquisite food._

_Po, up to his normal sillyness, had been entertaining a group of bunny children, making silly faces at them as they laughed hysterically. He loved kids._

_Unbenounced to him, a certain tiger was a few feet off, laughing softly at the image. She was relieved to see he was the same old panda, even after being shot by a cannon and learning of his parents deaths in the same hour._

_After a few minutes Po noticed the striped woman, and ran over to her. "Tigress!" He called._

_"Hello Po. Enjoying yourself?" She asked, a slight tease in her tone._

_The panda looked back at the children as they ran off. "Oh, you saw that? Heh, uh, well-"_

_Another crack of the fireworks interrupted the panda as he looked up at the sky. They were a signal for yet another dance. And as they grabbed their partners and lined up, Po looked at the tiger, a small grin spreading along his lips. She knew that smile._

_'Hey, Tigress! We should go dance!" The panda said happily, but it would take more than that to get her anywhere near a dancefloor._

_"Po, I don't dance." She replied calmly. She would rather watch the beautifully dressed dancers._

_"Oh, come on!" _

_She was about to say something to him, but was cut off when he pulled her towards the dancers._

_And what seemed like a short dance was really much longer. It took them a few moments after they stopped to realize that they were one of the few still outside. He guessed it was about midnight._

_Nobody besides the two knew of the kiss they shared that night up on the roof of their hotel._

He was thankful for everything she did for him. All the adventures and hardships they went through together. There wasn't any other person he would rather be with. But time was cruel, and it had her depart the world long before he.

For only a moment could he still feel her sitting there next to him, softly kissing his cheek and protecting him like she always did...

**Remember blood-**

As he kept playing, the many battles he endured played over in his head, some he wish didn't.. The fight with Tai Lung, the boat fight Shen and his weapon, and the battles that fell most of his friends. They played out like an action movie.

_"Everybody! Lets go!" Po called, while he and the five were defeating wolf after wolf, slowly retreating._

_It was supposed to be just an escort mission, until they were attacked on their way to the randevous point and thus had to retreat to the nearest bunker, hoping to hole up for the night._

_Unfortunately the only way to stay protected was to raise up the bridge from both sides of the large moat surrounding their temporary home. Someone needed to raise it up from the outside. To stay behind..._

_Po automatically volunteered himself as he ran over, but was stopped by Monkey._

_"Go! I will get the bridge!" He ordered towards the others._

_"No! I'll do it!" Po yelled back, throwing another wolf against the ground and jumped on top of it, crushing its arm. _

_Monkey took quick advantage of this moment to kick Po across the moat to the others. Tigress caught him and wrapped her arms around him, whispering calming words to him in an attempt to keep him still._

_"Monkey!" The panda called, holding out his arm as if he could still grab his friend and pull him over.._

_The ape quickly looked back at his friends and smiled, took a short breath as he turned around, and gave off a fierce cry as he faced the entire pack of wolves. Alone. One by one he took them down, raising the bridge back up between every knock out, while Viper pulled up the pulley from within the safe zone. They all took one last look at Monkey before the bridge raised._

_And that was the last they saw of him. All they could do now was listen to the whines of the wolves and the war cries of their comrade; their friend; Po's brother.._

_And then came the utter, corossive silence that etched into the minds of the panda, insect, snake, avian, and tiger..._

Po closed his eyes as he continued playing, small tears sliding down his cheeks and falling on the keys he so vibrantly played. Soon after that, he lost both Mantis and Crane in the same manner..

**Remember toys-**

Eventually the tempo moved onto a happier feeling and his mind left those dreaded memories. They obviously weren't his favorite, and everyone knew that. So he decided to move on to a more recent time.

The day he got his boy his first toy.

It was snowing that fine day, and the villagers had gathered at Mr. Pings for the usual noodle celebration of the winter solstice. It was a silly memory, but one that Po treasured always because of the smile the boy gave his father.

_"Thanks, Baba!" The young hydrid said gleefully. He was shaped like his mother and was incredibly strong for his age. Only he had the small round ears, the very handsome jade green eyes, and the black and white fur coloring of his father._

_He jumped up and ran to hug the one he called father. And although it was merely the stuffed panda Po had as a child, it was the childs first true toy and was appreciative nonetheless._

_The panda held the cub close to him, followed by his wife, who sat with them in an instant._

_It was truly a wonderful day._

**Remember me-**

Po slowly opened his eyes as the song was coming to a close. He looked around the room. The Jade Palace. It was literally his second home now, as his fathers house was burned from one of the many raids throughout the Valley. He marveled as his students ran across the room, playing the usual cat and mouse game, even though the 'mouse' was really the cat.

Po laughed softly and slowed down the tempo, heading for the closure.

And as he reached for the final note, he realized that someone else pressed it for him. He looked down, seeing the small ball of black and white fur and smiled. That ball of fur looked up towards his grandfather and returned the smile.

"Yuan Yu..."


End file.
